dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Majin Janto
Majin Janto is one of Bibidi's artificial Majin creations. His character history is chapter 8 of the story, From Magic to Monsters. History Majin Janto was created by a few days after Majin Bii's death. Originally, Bibidi was planning on using him to wipe out the brotherhood of faceless men. However, when Janto was born, he had a twin brother born with him. Bibidi had poured a lot of magic into creating Janto so that the artificial Majin could be very powerful. Instead of creating a single, incredibly powerful creature, this process split the Majin into two beings. Bibidi named the other Majin Manto. Janto was about 6 feet tall, light purple, and somewhat bulky. He had two long head tentacles, purple eyes, two eyes, two ears, two nose slits, and two arms and legs. He wore the white pants, black boots, and black wrist guards common to the Majins. Bibidi was slightly disappointed with Manto and Janto. Individually, neither one of them was as powerful as Bii had been. So Bibidi knew they wouldn't be able to wake the true Majins or deal with the faceless men. He turned his attention towards creating another Majin to replace them, which eventually became Majin Voilar. Bibidi then gave Manto and Janto to his son, . They were loyal, if quiet servants, and they functioned as the young boy's bodyguards. Soon after, as Bibidi was working on crafting Voilar, Babidi returned to his home planet with his two guards. On the way, his ship was ambushed by a group of marauding alien pirates. They quickly boarded the ship and took Babidi captive. Majin Manto and Janto attacked the aliens in an attempt to save Babidi. The two of them cut their way through the aliens with pink energy swords, slicing their foes to bloody pieces. Janto killed a majority of the pirates as his brother went and freed Babibi personally. After Babidi was saved, the two brought the boy back to his homeworld. There, they were tasked with defending him from any potential threats. They were attacked three separate times by bands of faceless men, who had learned that two artificial Majins were with Bibidi's son. Manto and Janto defended Babidi against each siege in the boy's mansion. Each time, Manto and Janto distinguished themselves in battle, often killing scores of enemies with minimal effort. The two of them worked quite well together, and their combined strength was too much for any warrior to handle. Soon, the faceless men abandoned their sieges and attempted to destroy Babidi's homeworld from space. Babidi deployed Manto to kill the warriors before they could succeed and kept Janto nearby for his own safety. While his brother was in space, Janto was attacked by a single assassin. The creature was not part of the faceless men, for he wore shimmering light armor of gold and green. He attempted to kill Babidi, but Janto created an energy barrier, separating himself and the assassin from the boy. The assassin then attacked Janto, shooting poisoned darts into the Majin's skin. He watched with horror as they simply dissolved away, doing no damage to Janto. The Majin fought with the assassin in hand-to-hand combat throughout Babidi's mansion. Their fight was fierce as it was beautiful. The assassin was a masterfully trained warrior, and he attacked and moved with the fluidity of a water dancer. He routinely jumped from wall to wall in a dizzying display of dexterity and finesse. Janto had some trouble tracking him, and most of his physical and energy attacks missed completely. The assassin soon cornered Janto in a far room. Then, he sent a volley of energy matter Janto's way. As the Majin deflected the attacks, he lost track of the assassin. The energy caused mass destruction in the room, shooting up dust and smoke and obscuring Janto's vision. By the time he found his way out of the room, the assassin was gone. Janto flew back to were Babidi had been only to find the boy sitting quietly at a computer monitor, completely unaware that there was someone trying to kill him. Just as Janto skidded into the room, he saw the assassin hiding in the corner of the room on the ceiling. The assassin shot a poisoned dart at Babidi; but Janto quickly destroyed it with an energy attack. He then lunged at the being, fully ready to end its life. Yet, as the Majin approached it, the assassin simply disappeared into nothingness. Janto was perplexed by this, but he was even more perplexed by the fact that he could still smell the assassin. Suddenly realizing that invisibility was just a technique, Janto jumped back, grabbed Babidi, and threw the boy out of the room. Then, Janto created a large explosive wave. When the light cleared, the room was completely destroyed. Janto was nowhere to be seen. Small fires were burning throughout the mansion. But the assassin was not dead. The assassin thought that Janto had self-destructed, for the energy attack had been so powerful. He came out of his invisibility and approached Babidi in the other room. By this point, the assassin was quite wounded. His entire body was covered in cuts and bruises and his armor was cracked and charred from the last attack. But he was still alive. He soon found Babidi cowering in a far room. As he prepared to end the young boy's life with a blue energy beam, he was suddenly grabbed from behind and thrust to the ground. Janto, who had been hiding himself, then revealed himself. Janto had tricked the assassin into thinking he was dead and lured the alien out of hiding in one fell swoop. Then, he wrapped his tentacles around the assassin's neck, suffocating the alien, and punched him in the lower back. This punch was so powerful and vicious that it pushed through the alien's armor and body, creating a bloody hole in the being. Blood and organs started falling out as the assassin suffocated to death. Afterwards, Manto returned, though he looked quite different (as he had absorbed some of the faceless men in space). Janto was quite distressed by this, because he no longer looked much like his brother, and he could not converse with him (as Manto could now speak properly). Still, before Janto could worry too much, he noticed a mob approaching Babidi's mansion. The mob was comprised of members of Babidi's race who were protesting Bibidi and Babidi's use of Majins (who they saw as devils). They screamed that Bibidi was a necromancer and a sorcerer and an evildoer. They wanted no part in his schemes; truly, they wanted him and his son to leave the planet so that all of the evil that they brought out would leave with them. Babidi briefly considered attacking the members of his race, but Manto advised against it, as they were vulnerable to additional attacks from the faceless men and assassins. So instead of killing off his species, Babidi agreed and boarded his spaceship to leave his planet and go somewhere safer. Manto and Janto stayed with Babidi during this time. Manto and Janto later helped Bibidi track down Majin Jaduu (another later creation of the good wizard), and they killed a number of the Majin's offspring. They were present at the blood rite ceremony which properly summoned the true Majins. After Majin Buu, Majin Hocus, and Majin Sesami were brought out of hibernation, Bibidi considered killing Manto and Janto. His two artificial Majins were significantly weaker than any of the true Majins, so he would no longer need them. Before he could do anything, however, Majiin Buu attacked Manto and Janto, and after a brief skirmish, turned the two into chocolate and ate them. Current Status Majin Janto was destroyed by Majin Buu after the true Majins were summoned. Name Pun Janto's name is based off of the popular magical phrase "jantar mantar jadu mantar". Category:Majin Category:Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Bibidi's creations Category:Dead Characters Category:Demons Category:Characters with Eternal Life Category:Supporting character Category:Canon Respecting Category:New Characters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Son